VICTIM
by XxdizzyblondxX
Summary: Namine. an average twilight high student wonders if her place in the world matters after her parents pass away. with the organization down for the count, namines thoery gets put to the test after a certain member carries out his own mission. NamineXroxas/


_**Heya guys. This is my first story so please please please be kind. don't hate me for making ansem Nami-chans father. i was running low on ideas since im building my ideas up for one fantastic fanfic that hopefully you'll enjoy. **_

_**please dont be mean to me, i dont mean any offence. but im up for any comments on how to make it better.**_

_**so basically Namine's an average student at twilight high. her father and mother have passed away and she has been abandoned and alienated by her clueless classmates.**_

_**Please enjoy (or try to, cause i don't believe its the best one ive written) and please review and give me your opinions. if its rubbish just comment on how i can improve.**_

_**Thanks Guys**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Part One**_

_Once again the petite, pale blonde haired girl found her self walking home alone after a long day at Twilight High. The sun was already beginning to set and it was only _four in the after noon. The clouds evolved from pale ice grey to tropical orange, pale red, and many other scales of the two.

Her cheeks were flushed pink as she breathed into her gloved hands, shivering vistiously as the cool, lazy, autumn wind picked up. She wrapped her baby blue scarf tightly around her neck and tugged her blazer together, crossing her arms with it.

The young students, illuminate blue orbs scanned the bare market streets of tram commen.

_Where is every one? It's a Friday and I swear Kairi and Selphie's shopping day is Friday…_

She looked around to confirm her thoughts, before she headed to the arch way leading to the forest.

_Hmm … they must have changed their shopping day …_

She yawned silently, avoiding logs and fallen trees as she found her way to her secret mansion. Although the girl wasn't rich, her parents gave her the mansion before they died. They already paid off the mortgage with the remaining money they had in their will.

_What if … I was nothing to this world… what would happen when I go? … The people knew my parents for their money and their kindness. I was seen, and talked about, but I was never the subject of the conversation. No one really cared for me. I wasn't sure my parents did before they said so on their death beds… I miss them … _

Namine unlocked the heavy mansion door before opening it and stepping in side with her small feet.

"hello?" she whispered, imagining what it wpuld be like to have a mother greet her at the door. A father who patted her on the back. A _normal_ parent. But her parents were always in their work, she had no idea what her parents did but she misses them dearly.

Setting her bag by the door and removing her shoes from her feet, replacing them with her white slippers.

Namine didn't have enough money for electricity and she didn't really need it, with her interests. She was a young artist and a writer. She would always fantasise in love stories and create her own characters. She smiled to her self heading for the library by her fathers study.

Sitting at her fathers desk in his leather chair, the blonde got out her note book and wrote her most recant dream.

_My heart melted as his body connected to mine in a soft embrace, his hands held my waist while I cried into his chest. My hand hung at my sides with weakness. _

"_Namine! Look at me!" his voice cooed but I refused to look at him through my teary eyes. But I was too weak. One of his hands left my waist and his finger tucked under my chin, forcing me to look up at his face. That was the first time I saw his face. His carrabien aqua orbs, looked down on my. His golden hair seemed to defy- gravity as the white spheres that fell from the heavens perched on the golden branches. His pale peach lips, went a hint blue from the cold …_

Namine's head shot up as she recalled the face in her dreams. It just hit her of how hansom looking he was.

The now anxious blonde slammed the note nook shut and replaced it with her sketch pad. Closing her eyes before she drew she recalled the image of the smiling boy to her mind and began to draw.

His jaw line, close to perfection.

His tangled gravity-defying sandy blonde hair in the crystal white snow.

His alluring bright blue eyes.

Namine couldn't help but wish for the mysterious dream boy to be real.

Suddenly, a crashing sound came from beneath the petite girl, and had her jumping up immediatly.

"Who's there?" she trembled with shock.

No answer.

Another crash had the – already startled – girl almost screech with fear.

The floor boards creeked as she cringed. The creeks all sounding the same until she got to the antique hand made rug. It sounded hollow.

She removed the mat to find a trapped door leading to a stair case.

"hello…?" she called, scarce down into the dark.

A couple of minutes later she returned to the trap door with a lit candle and began to disend into the shadows

…_**Mean While**_…

"Roxas!" a man in a black cloak with a hood called to a casual hooded male sitting on a desk chair.

"what!" he said back in a rough tone.

"DiZ said to tell you that he has no further missions. And that the organization wont be needed any more. We can go home finally!" the other male cheered.

"Axel that's good news for you. I thought my whole perpose, heart and soul belonged to this organization. I have no home!" the casual male stood up frustrated.

"But Rox…"

"But nothing! Ill find something to do. Just because the boss died, doesn't mean im giving up on the organization. You go ahead Axel! But im staying put!"

Namine herd voices coming from the bottem of the stairs. A blue light came from the first room on the right. She held in her gasp as she watched a dark figure, roam out of the room and disappear in the shadows further along the hall. When she thought it was safe, she proceeded to the doorway. she stepped fully into the light not thinking that someone else could be in the room.

"OI!" Namine gasped as she jumped startled, she got a glimps of the figure getting of the chair before she ran back where she came. Her candle, now unlit and on the floor, she struggled to get up the stairs without stumbling.

The girl could see the light from the candle left on her fathers desk, light up the room, therefore enabling her to see the light at the top of the stairs, but however, she could also hear the breathing of the hooded figure behind her.

As soon as she was sure she was out of the dark she let out a howling scream. she caught her last step out of the trapdoor on the last step and found herself hurtling to the floor. She knew she didn't stand a chance to get up. The stranger was too close behind. She closed her eyes and began to crawl toward the desk. But the figure she caught in the corner of her eye, lightly stood on her leg. She lay flat on the floor waiting for the stranger to say something. When there was nothing, she began.

"I'm really sorry, my curiosity got the better of me… I didn't hear anything important I swear … ahhhah!" the figure stepped harder on her leg not that much harder, but just enough to indicate that she wasn't getting away that easy.

"who, are you?" his voice broken and deep but young.

"… N – ahh – Namine!" she flinched as his foot released her leg. As she picked herself off the floor, she herd the slam of the trap door. Followed by his voice.

" sit there, and don't think about moving!" she did as ordered and sat at her fathers leather chair.

" … who do you work for?! The heartless?" Namine shook her head and kept quite.

"what about that Seifer Gang !" again Namine shook her head, the tears on her face increased.

"… then what are you doing here?" He demanded.

" … I … I live here!" she spoke trembling with terror.

"LIAR! This mansion belonged to Ansem and Nabirye Hikari!" He slammed his fists on the table Namine's tears increased.

"so Ill ask again. Who are you?" Namine's eyes closed as she answered.

"I'm … a nobody … I'm the apparent ghost that haunts his house … I am Namine Hikari … the daughter of the richest parents in Twilight Town … I am forgotten." Namine stood up against orders.

"SIT back down!" he demanded.

"no!"

"SIT DOWN!" He repeated.

"no!"

"I'm warning you!".

"so Ill ask again. Who are you?" Namine's eyes closed as she answered.

"I'm … a nobody … I'm the apparent ghost that haunts his house … I am Namine Hikari … the daughter of the richest parents in Twilight Town … I am forgotten." Namine stood up against orders.

"SIT back down!" he demanded.

"no!"

"SIT DOWN!" He repeated.

"no!"

"I'm warning you!"

"what're you going to do about it? Kill me? Cause' quite frankly, I don't think any one will notice!" she ran out the room into the main hall, up the stairs and into her white bedroom.

She grabbed the picture of her parents and held it tight to her chest, thinking it would ease the aching of her heart.

"so its true. You are the organizations daughter. You are the key chain so to speak." His voice from the door way made her jump. He stalked up to her, arms crossed as he looked sharply at her.

"you are the silent killer…" Namine shot a death glare of confusion at him.

"Killer? What are you – huh?" namine gasped at the force she was held to the wall length window, as the strange weapon was held against her throat.

"isn't that … ahh … a … key blade...?" her question was broken by the weapon cutting off her wind pipe.

He seemed to be more weary, but his face was hidden by his green hood, so she had no evidence of that statement.

"how do you know about the key blade?" he released her slightly, allowing her to speak. She coughed for air before answering.

"… there s' a document that my father wrote, when he died he said I could read it. That I must read it so I did." She took a dead breath before continuing.

" … there are many types … that one I think was the …. Oath keeper?" he released her entirely before grabbing her uniform collar.

" what else do you know?" Namine shook her head.

"I can't remember anything else. Nothing else made sense." He shook her violently.

"What were you doing down the secret halls!?" he questioned frustrated.

" … I … well … em …" her head went dizzy as he shook her again.

Now released the girl fell on her knees, sobbing into her hands.

"now what are you crying over!?" he demanded to know.

"… does it matter?" she whispered back.

She tried to hide what really was making her cry, was the fact that the only person who talked to her since her parents passed over, was threatening to kill her.

"… I demand to know!"

"why? … your going to kill me any way, so go ahead, be my guest!" she jumped to her feet, signalling that she was an open target.

"see if any one cares, its not like I'm noticed now – uh-ah" she was forced against the window again.

"im not going to kill you Namine!" he said in a firm tone. Namine hung her head with what seemed to be disappointment.

"since you say you don't belong, your not to go outside! Other wise I will kill you!" he snarled.

"any where in the house is fine but if you go to the trapdoor again, I won't be the one killing you, and it will be a lot more painful than it would be with me I can assure you." He stated releasing her.

"now get some sleep." He ordered, stepping out of the room.

the darkness hung over namine as she now sat alone, on her white silk sheets.

"… you … have mercy? …" she whispered before laying down and drifting into a long dead sleep.

* * *

_**please tell me how i can improve and thanks for reading 6 reviews and ill post the next chapter... **_

_**THANK YOU PEEPS**_

_**x  
**_


End file.
